Highest Bidder
by Opal363
Summary: What would a certain Saiyan do for a plushie of himself?


Title: Highest Bidder Pairings: Okay there is not "action" per se, but there is a couple, which is Vegeta and Bulma. Warnings: None really, a smashing of the phone Authors Notes: So a friend of mine (a certain Sergeant Pepper) and I were sitting in the clab (computer lab) looking at eBay of all things. I was on the look out for a Hakkai plushie or at least a Kouga Plushie (was out bid twice! Curses Foiled again!), and this idea came up when I saw the plushie featured in this story. So...umm...enjoy!  
  
Highest Bidder "What are you doing?" Trunks asked tapping his father on the shoulder.  
"Nothing." Vegeta grumbled.  
"You're on eBay again aren't you? Dad, mom is not going to like this. How many times are you gonna bid on the plushie." The purple haired Saiyan said knowing full well that his father now had to call the doll a plushie.  
Vegeta could feel his blood rise. "It is not a plushie!"  
"Dad, its stuffed with fluff...it's a plushie. Or would you rather me call it a doll. I mean, I would rather it be called a plushie, it's a bit more manly."  
Spinning around in his chair, Vegeta stared his son down, if he could, he would have left two burn marks on his son's jacket. "Go play with your sword, you futuristic bastard."  
Backing out of the room, Trunks looked at his father. "Okay, okay, geeze." Leaving the room he shook his head and smiled. "Man, Dad could use a valium." Heading out of the Capsule Corporation, he went in search of his present self, who was currently trying to fuse with Oolong. But the pig was not having any of that, and that is another story completely.  
Cracking his neck, Vegeta placed in another bid for the plushie of himself. He wondered why in the world someone would make such an abomination that was meant to represent him. And what was worse, it was not even in his Super Saiyan form. This was just another blow to his ego. The plushie altogether was a horrible representation of him, or so he believed.  
  
After placing his bet in, Vegeta cursed under his breath as a new screen popped up to inform him that his bid was not high enough, making the price now $50, this did not include the shipping and handling fees. Deciding that he was going to bid one more time, Vegeta entered a new price into the little window and prayed to Shenlong that this would secure his win for the plushie. Holding his breath, he waited for the screen to load saying that he was the highest bidder. However, fate is a cruel bitch sometimes.  
"Curse You Icarus! I bet you are one of those fat, balding, coke- bottle glasses, over obsessed fans! Yes that is what you are. I'll tell you what you can do with that plushie when you get it-." "VEGETA, I thought I told you that you were no longer allowed to go onto eBay." A voice screeched from the door. Vegeta shuddered as he heard the clack of heals coming up behind him. "What are you bidding on this time?" She looked at the mini-version of her husband, with a slight disgruntled look scrawled onto his face. His head slightly bigger than the rest of his body, his feet looked like they were slightly angled towards the back. Bulma's face lost its knot of anger, and became softer with concern. "Never mind I don't want to know. If you want to collect dolls that look like you, that's your deal, not mine." Turning around she walked out of the room, leaving her sputtering husband behind. Cursing lightly under his breath, Vegeta turned around, the bidder known as Icarus had won. "I swear to you, who ever you are, I will find you and than you shall feel the wrath of a Super Saiyan." Turning off his computer, Vegeta stretched his body out. As he was ready to leave his phone rang. After three rings he realized that he was the one that was going to have to answer it. Picking up the receiver he controlled himself from growling into it. "Hello! What do you want?" "Hey Vegeta, you'll never guess what I just won on eBay!" The jolly voice of Goku blared on the other end. "It's called ah...ah...a Plushie, and it's this doll stuffed with fluff, but here's the funny part. It's you!" Vegeta threw the phone down onto the ground and it smashed to piece. Plastic shot across the floor. Vegeta walked away. Once again he was defeated by Goku. "Just you wait Kakkarot I will get you, I will beat you one of these days."  
  
The end 


End file.
